Submit Your Own!
by vexlia
Summary: Have a character? Submit them here!
1. Chapter 1

I really like the idea of people sending in their own demigods to be used in stories, and since I'm taking a break from my canon-character stories, why not start something new with all original characters? It could be a lot of fun!

No children of Artemis, Hera, or Hestia. No demititans. If you're leaving an anonymous review, leave an email address so I can contact you in case I have a question about your character. If I can't contact you, your character won't be used.

You can leave them in a review, or PM them to me.

**Name:** List their full name. Middle names are optional.**  
>Birthdateage:** Month, day/age number**  
>Sex:<strong> Is your character male or female?**  
>Race:<strong> Is s/he white, black, Asian?**  
>Nationality:<strong> Is s/he American, Canadian?**  
>Hometown:<strong> Where is s/he from?**  
>Body type:<strong> Small, medium, or large-boned? Skinny, chubby, athletic, toned?**  
>Skincomplexion:** Fair, light, medium, or dark skinned? Is their face clear, or do they have an acne problem?**  
>Hair:<strong> Color (be specific!), length. Is it straight, wavy, curly, or does it always look like they just rolled out of bed?**  
>Eyes:<strong> Are they almond shaped, deep set, close set? Color (again, be specific!)**  
>Height:<strong> In inches.**  
>Weight:<strong> In pounds.**  
>Godly parent:<br>Mortal Parent:** Their name. Are they living, or deceased?**  
>Clothing style:<strong> If someone saw her/him walking down the street, what words would come to mind? Punk, goth, preppy? Relaxed/comfortable?**  
>Speaking style:<strong> Do they have a soft voice, or are they naturally loud? Do they talk a lot or only spoke when spoken to? Do they have an accent of any kind?**  
>General demeanor:<strong> Or they happy or brooding? Mean, arrogant, or cocky? List two to five traits.**  
>Prejudices:<strong> Everyone has them! What can they just not stand?**  
>Best qualities:<strong> List three to five.**  
>Worst qualities:<strong> List three to five.**  
>Talents:<strong> No more than three.**  
>Hobbies:<strong> No more then three.**  
>Abilities:<strong> No more than two.**  
>Fears:<strong> What are they afraid of? Do they have any full blown phobias?**  
>Friends:<strong> What cabins do they like?**  
>Enemies:<strong> What cabins do they dislike?**  
>Weapon:<strong> Do they use a sword? Maybe a dagger or a spear? Bow and arrows?**  
>Fatal flaw:<strong> What is going to get them killed one day?**  
>Favorite food:<strong> Optional.**  
>Favorite beverage:<strong> Optional.**  
>Favorite musical artistband/composer:** Optional.**  
>Favorite television show:<strong> Optional.**  
>Favorite movie:<strong> Optional.**  
>Favorite book:<strong> Optional.**  
>Love interest:<strong> Optional.**  
>Camp stay:<strong> Is s/he a summer camper, or a year-rounder?**  
>Biography:<strong> What was life like before camp? How did they get to camp? Has anything significant happened to them before or during camp?


	2. Chapter 2

So here's a little update on the characters I've received and chosen so far. For the story I'm doing, there will be about 12 chapters, and each chapter will be a different quest. I'd really like all different characters for each chapter, so if you do the math, that means I need about 36 characters altogether.

There is one quest I'll be having Luke take part in (he is very much alive in my head-canon) because I think he deserves a second chance.

Anyway, here are the characters I have so far~!

Rémy le Blanc, son of **Khione**  
>Jacob "Jake" Huff, son of <strong>Aphrodite<strong>  
>Brookelle "Elle" Stephens, daughter of <strong>Apollo<strong>  
>Miccah Jung, son of <strong>Eris<strong>  
>Riane Jung, daughter of <strong>Harmonia<strong>  
>Tate Williams, son of <strong>Ares<strong>  
>Erene "Rene" Vega, daughter of <strong>Nemesis<strong>  
>Julian Totolos, son of <strong>Eros<strong>  
>Alexander Jones, son of <strong>Hecate<strong>  
>Jacob Harkness, son of <strong>Athena<strong>  
>Milo Jensen, son of <strong>Dionysus<strong>  
>Jasmine Star, daughter of <strong>Nyx<strong>  
>Raphael "Rafe" Driver, daughter of <strong>Apollo<strong>  
>Jordi Castillo y Vargas, son of <strong>Hermes<strong>  
>Miyuki Koizumi, daughter of <strong>Zelus<strong>  
>Gwendolyn Anne Whitlock, daughter of <strong>Hecate<strong>  
>Nikolai Konstantinov, son of <strong>Persephone<strong>  
>Callie Stonem, daughter of <strong>Aphrodite<strong>  
>Kenny Walker, son of <strong>Hephaestus<strong>  
>Kelsey Walker, daughter of<strong> Hephaestus<br>**Haven Rushe, son of** Styx  
><strong>Terren Henderson, daughter of** Phobos  
><strong>Fea Henderson, daughter of** Phobos  
><strong>Ashley "Ashe" Wright, daughter of** Morpheus  
><strong>Eric Brook, son of** Ares  
><strong>Izzy Lanworth, daughter of** Iris  
><strong>Rika Urabe, daughter of** Dionysus  
><strong>

No more Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Phobos, Hephaestus, or Hecate children.

Keep sending in those demigods~!


	3. Chapter 3

Keep checking chapter two for an updated list of demigods.

**About the Big Three:** originally I didn't want kids for them because I couldn't see a reason why they would break their oath any more than they already have, but I've been thinking, and I'd really like to see what you guys can come up with. So I'll accept **one**. Not one of each - _one in all_. Unless I'm just completely wow'd by more than one.

**Remember anonymous reviewers!** _Leave an email_.


End file.
